Total Drama Paradise
by sips20
Summary: Total Drama Paradise. The newest season of Total Drama. With all the contestants from every season; Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge Of The Island, All Stars and Pahkitew Island. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Course Of Evil

_**Total Drama Paradise**_

This is the newest season of Total Drama! It has everyone from Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge Of The Island, All Stars and Pahkitew Island. Reviews are welcome and enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Course Of Evil

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Paradise. This season, contestants will be staying at this hotel. Here they will compete in challenges with the last person standing wins $100,000,000 dollars. That is a lot more money than I have!" Jack walked up to a giant rocket. "This is how the campers will leave the island. They will fly up into the air, and land somewhere, hopefully safe." The contestants arrived at the resort. "This season, each team will have five campers. The first team is consists of Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, Beardo and B. Please come up with a team name." Alejandro walked up to Jack. "Where's Chris?" "He has a new show. Some cooking thing." "We are the Awesome Hairs," said Anne Maria." The next five contestants arrived. " Team two includes Beth, Blainely, Brick, Bridgette and Cameron. Your team name is..." "We are Famous," said Blainely. The rest of her team looked at her. "Can we please change?" said Beth. "No. Team three includes Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dave and Dawn." "We are the Auras," said Dawn.

"They are our first three teams. The Awesome Hairs, Famous and The Auras. Team four has DJ, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel and Geoff." "Why is that freak back!?" Eva walked up to Jack and clenched her fist. "He is back because I said so. I helped him return to normal. Don't worry. Anyway, your team name." Their team huddled around each other and finally came up with a team name. "We are the Evil DJ Songbirds." Jack looked at them confused. "Okay... Sure. Next we have Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy and Jasmine. You are..." "The Explosivo Team." "Okay. Thank you Izzy. We have team six, which has Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard and Leshawna. You are known as..." Leonard stepped up. "We are the Wizards of Total Drama!"

"The next three teams are Evil DJ Songbirds, really guys? The Explosivo Team and The Wizards of Total Drama. Our next team is Lightning, Lindsay, Max, Mike and Noah." "We are the Evil..." Lindsay stopped Max. "Let's be the Shoppers." "The Evil Shoppers it is! Next we have Owen, Rodney, Sadie, Sam and Samey." "Katie, I miss you!" "I miss you too, Sadie! Can we please swap teams?" "No! Your team name?" "The Eaters!" Owen said. "Of course you would come up with something to do with food Owen!" Noah said. "Next team is Scarlett, Scott, Sierra, Sky and Staci." "Did you know my great, great, great, great grandfather was the inventor of guns. Yeah, he was so cool, except I never met him." "Shut it, Staci! Your team name."We are the S Sisters," said Sierra. "I'm not a girl!" Scott told her. Everyone just ignored him.  
"The final teams are Evil Shoppers, The Eaters and S Sisters." "What about us!" "Topher, you still couldn't get the job as host, could you." "Shut up!" Our final team includes Sugar, Topher, Trent, Tyler and Zoey." "Our team name is the..." Sugar was interrupted by Topher. "I want your job, Jack!"

"Our final team is I Want Your Job, Jack! Good name, Topher. Now, everyone will go look around the resort and unpack and what ever else. Meet back here in 3 hours. If you are late, you will be eliminated today."

Everyone scattered throughout the resort to find their rooms. Most people found their rooms and returned to the beach to begin their first challenge. "Welcome to Happy Island! It's a very bad name, but a very good place. Your first challenge is a relay. First, you must pick a camper to swim around my boat in the distance and return. They than tag the next person who runs 5km to get to the next camper. When they are tagged they must fill out a 20 question quiz and get all answers correct otherwise they get sent back. When all answers are correct they tag their next teammate who must climb a 100 metre high wall and abseil the other side. Finally, they will tag the last person who will cook any meal for me. Whoever cooks the best meal wins. Also, since team Evil DJ Songbirds has an extra player, two people will do the run together." "So what's the point of the rest of the challenge?" Gwen asked Jack. "I don't know. For fun. You have 1 minute to decide your order."

_Confession Cam: Gwen_

"At least he isn't as bad as Chris... I hope.

"Go!" All the contestants took off. The swimming began. The swimmers were Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Geoff, Izzy, Justin, Lightning, Rodney, Scott, Trent. "Lightning is in the lead with Alejandro close behind." The contestants continued to swim to the boat. Scott stopped when he saw a shark. "Fang! How did he get here!?" "I sent for him. Just for you, Scott." Scott swam in the other direction back towards the beach. Lightning finally circled the boat and found another one of the sharks. "Sha-zam!" He punched the shark in the face and it started crying and swam away. While this happened Alejandro and Geoff finished the swim Anne Maria. Geoff tagged Eva who began the run with Duncan right behind. Most of the other teams began the run, but Scott was afraid to get back in the water. "You can't swap people once you have decided!" Jack explained. Meanwhile, the other runners tried to run the path to the other campers. The runners were Anne Maria, Brick, Dave, Eva and Duncan, Jasmine, Jo, Mike, Samey, Sky and Tyler. Scott finally finished the swim after his team held Fang back. "Sorry guys!" said Scott. Sky began running towards the others.

"What is that?" Duncan looked in front of him. "It's a..." "A giant man-eating plant! Run!" Eva and Duncan ran in the other direction when Jo came up to it. "You think you're so strong Mr Plant. Huh?" She kicked it right in the mouth. It crawled away and she continude to run. Jo finally got to Leonard, who was ready for the quiz. "I will not fail our team! Smartus Frutus!" Jo just stared at him. "Hurry up, stupid wizard!" Leonard sat down and began answering the questions. Eventually, everyone began their quiz, and just as Leonard finished Eva and Duncan turned up. "We're late! We're going to lose for sure!" Duncan exclaimed. He tagged Ella, who quickly began.

Confession Cam: Duncan

"I wasn't scared of that stupid plant. I was just acting, you know? I don't get scared."

The people doing the quiz were B, Cameron, Courtney, Ella, Harold, Leonard, Noah, Sam, Scarlett, Zoey. Cameron was the first to finish getting all 20 first time. Scarlett finished soon after with the only one left to finish was Leonard. "The only I haven't got is 'What colour is a carrot'." "You idiot! It's..." "No! You can't help him!" Leonard thought hard. "I've never seen a carrot. It is...orange." He handed it into Chef, who said he had finished. Katie quickly ran to the climbing wall. The climbers were Beardo, Beth, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen, Katie, Lindsay, Sadie, Staci, Topher. "Beardo is in the lead with Gwen close behind." "Amy! I love you!" Amy turned around and saw Rodney behind her. "I finally said it right!" Amy ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She ran back out and chased Rodney with it. Jack saw this and ran after Amy. "Someone grab her!" Chef ran and tackled her. "You are officaly elimiated! You are not allowed to attack fellow players with knives!" Chef strapped her to the rocket and set it to take off in ten seconds. "You have ten seconds to say anything you want." "Get away from me you creep. Someone better eliminate him. Eliminate Rodney!" The rocket than took off. "Well that was a very twisted end. There will be more drama to come next time on Total...Drama...Paradise!"

What a twisted ending! I bet no-one expected that! This is my first chapter of my first fanfiction. Reviews are welcome. The Awesome Hairs are down a player. Who is going to get voted off next. Read chapter 2 to find out!


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Private Brick

_**Total Drama Paradise**_

_**Chapter 2: Saving Private Brick**_

"Help!" Blainely jumped up onto her bed. Brick woke up and ran into her room. "What is it?" "There's a cockroach!" Brick looked around and saw it. He jumped up onto the bed with Blainely. "What is going on?!" Bridgette woke up and looked at them. "Cockroach!" Blainely and Brick both yelled together. Bridgette saw the cockroach and stomped on it. "Okay, everybody. Meet me at the meeting area."

Everyone met Jack at the meeting area. "Everybody, you're challenge is to find and shot me with a paintball gun. Each player will have 20 minutes to grab their gun and ammo, find me and shoot me. If you hear the siren, you have 5 minutes to return back here. If you are not here when the siren sounds again, you will not have a second chance to find me. When the siren sounds, you may begin."

Jack ran into the forest. The first siren sounded. The first campers ran into the forest with their gear, except Blainely. "Blainely, you need your gear. You're really dumb!" Meanwhile, Alejandro found Jack. "Stay still. And...fire" The shot hit Jack. He turned around. "Now we walk back to camp and wait for the others." Jack and Alejandro walked back. "Awesome Hair win! You get a reward for the next part of the challenge." When the others returned, Jack explained the next part of the challenge.

"Since Awesome Hair won the previous challenge, they get a torch." Jack threw the torch at Anne Maria. "You must traverse the mines underneath the resort. In the mines you will find diamonds. Take the diamond and run back up here. First team to place the diamond into their chest, wins a special reward. Go!" The teams quickly ran into the mine. "I have a fear of the dark! Can I wait out here?" Brick said. "No! Get into the mine you lazy idiot!" Blainely exclaimed

_Confession Cam: Bridgette_

"_Blainely is mean. And she is scared of cockroaches. Well, Brick is too. But..."_

"Let's split up! We will find it quicker," said Alejandro. "Why? What is that going to do?!" Beardo walked up behind Alejandro and imitated the noise of rocks crashing. "Ah! Get away from me! Just find the diamond and let's get out of here!"

"Can you just stop being mean to Brick! You are just mean!" Bridgette continued yelling at Blainely. "Look, can we please just find this diamond. These mines are so dark!" Cameron kept walking and finally found something. "It's a... chest! I found the diamonds!" Beth grabbed out a diamond from the chest. "Are these real?" Blainely asked. "They don't appear real. Let's just go." Famous ran out of the mine with Alejandro passing the diamond to Jack. "Too bad. We won, losers."

"Here come some more teams! Once everyone is here, we will continue." Once all the teams were back at the meeting area, Jack announced the losers. "The loser is the only team that grabbed the fake diamond. And that was... Famous!" Famous looked at each other. "That's not fair!"

_Confession Cam: Blainely_

_I know who's going home. You're so gone!_

"One vote for Blainely, one for Bridgette. One for Blainely. One for Bridgette. Very close. Who is going home. It is... Blainely!"

Chef grabbed her and strapped her to the rocket. "Ten seconds to speak your mind. Go!" "I will be back, back to get Brick!" "That's nice. Brick didn't vote for you. Weird!" The rocket blasted off. "Another camper gone! Who will be eliminated next! Find out on Total... Drama... Paradise!"

**Sorry I haven't wrote for a while. I've been on holidays and didn't get a chance to write. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed. The next will hopefully be tommowrow or the following day. Thank You!**


End file.
